


Run

by spiralicious



Series: Fall Challenge [13]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Angst, Community: Inuromp, F/M, Kouga/Kirara 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from that song "Run" by Snow Patrol.
> 
> Part of the Fall Challenge at inuromp that went from September 1st until December 31st 2009. Participants were asked to pick a non-canon pairing and to pick between two lists of 15 prompts each (Crunchy or Creamy).
> 
> List and Prompt (# and Theme): Crunchy, #9, Down and Dirty
> 
> I originally wrote this for inuromp at livejournal under the username kattrip033.

The rain had stopped. But dark clouds still hung in the air over the two individuals standing in the clearing. Earlier there had been yelling and screaming, which turned into growling, which led to biting and clawing. And now there was silence as the two mud-caked former combatants stared at each other trying to think of something else to say, if there was something else to say.

Kouga turned around and walked away. Kirara transformed back into her smaller form and called after him. He stopped but wouldn’t turn around. She ran up to him but he wouldn’t look at her. She pleaded and he said nothing. She wailed mournfully. He knelt in front of her and looked at her with pain filled eyes. She jumped into his arms and he held her. She said she was sorry.


End file.
